


Hot Day

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sex, Brotherly Love, Cute Sam, First time coming, Fluff, Frottage, Innocent Massage, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sweat dripping from his forehead, the sun hitting his back, making his skin shine like it was made of gold. Too tight jeans, putting on display every single one of his curves. Beauty. Perfection. Sin. Forbidden. Brother.“Sam, you’re gonna stare all day or you’re gonna move and help me?” Dean asks,Or : the first time Sam cums





	Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 : Tell us the story of the first time Sam came... Pretty please?   
> Prompt 2 : The story of the first time Sam cums. 

Sweat dripping from his forehead, the sun hitting his back, making his skin shine like it was made of gold. Too tight jeans, putting on display every single one of his curves. Beauty. Perfection. Sin. Forbidden. Brother.

“Sam, you’re gonna stare all day or you’re gonna move and help me?” Dean asks, extorting Sam from his day dream. He wonders how Dean would react, if he knew what Sam was thinking. He wonders what he would say to defend himself, if Dean knew. 

“It’s too hot, De” Sam complains, using unashamedly his puppy’s eyes. 

It’s hot, way too hot to be taking care of the impala right now, and he can feel his cock dressing up in his pants. It’s not painful, but it’s not pleasant either. He can’t let Dean see, though.

His brother sighs, licking his lips as he tries to judge if he should or shouldn’t force Sam to work. His lips, so full, so pink, almost red, and Sam wonders not for the first time what they would feel like, pressed against his. 

“Fine, go inside. Leave your poor brother alone” 

“Maybe you could come home, too? I put you a beer in the fridge, and I could help you with the knots on your back? I know it’s still painful” 

Dean grimaces, trying to make his back cracked without any success. The last hunt was hard on him, and he’s starting to feel it. 

“Yeah, I would like that” He admits, passing next to Sam and messing with his hair “Thanks, Sammy” 

Sam smiles, his teeth all the way out and dimples on display. It’s ridiculous, how a smile from his brother can send him over the moon. But that’s ok, little brothers love to please their big brothers, right? 

Dean opens the beer and starts drinking it, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallows, and Sam has to restrains himself from touching it. 

He lays on the couch, throwing Sam some oil right before collapsing. 

He had boners, before. Or at least he thinks he had. His dick would get hard and up, and the need of touching it was strong, but he never did. He knows what jerking off means, he knows what coming means, and because he knows all of that, he never touched himself, not once.

Generally, he just has to think about something else: about monsters, or the guy at school who’s making fun of him. If it doesn’t work, he takes a cold shower, and that’s it.

But right now, as he stands next to the couch, his hands full of oil as his glorious waits for him to touch him, his mind is too far gone for him to be able to think of something else.

“Sit on my legs” Dean mumbles, his face in the pillow “It would be easier”

Sam nods, even though Dean can see him, and he sits on his brother’s legs, while making sure that his brother can’t feel his now fully hard dick.

He starts massaging Dean’s back, praying to God that Dean won’t feel it, that his dick will come down, just come down already. 

He starts working on the biggest knot, and Dean lets out the most powerful moan Sam ever heard. It’s even more powerful than this time when Dean was making out with Sofia in their bedroom and Sam heard them from the other side of the door. This, here, is just for him. 

He doesn’t even realize that he moved until his hips start moving right under Dean’s ass. He should stop, right now, because the tension in his belly is becoming too strong, too good, and he never gone that far, not once, but Dean’s ass is so hot, and the friction is so good, that he can’t stop his body. 

Beauty. Perfection. Sin. Forbidden. Brother. Beauty. Perfection. Sin. Forbidden. Brother. Beauty. Perfection. Sin. Forbidden. Brother. Dean. Good. Dean. Pleasure. Dean. Dean. Dean. 

“Dean!” He screams, rocking against Dean’s ass as fast as he can, his hands tight on his waist. 

He can feel his whole body shaking from the orgasm, his eyes rolling inside of his head and his breathing stopping for a moment.

He can’t move, can’t talk. He’s slowly coming down of his orgasm and he knows what he just did.

“I-I” He shutters, unable to talk “I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, Sam” Dean says, clearing his throat. He still hasn’t move either, but that’s probably because Sam is pinning him down with his body. “It’s natural, I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have ask you to sit… Here”

“No, Dean, it’s on me, I… I never… I’m sorry” 

“Sammy” He’s using his big brother’s voice now, the one that make Sam shut up and listen. “It’s natural. You’re thirteen, hell, I came will watching a documentary when I was your age”

“You did?” 

“Yeah, and you know what? There wasn’t even a sex scene”

They both laugh, and there’s a weigh that comes off of Sam’s shoulders. Dean forgave him, because he thinks it’s all due to hormones. It’s not, and Sam knows it, but he won’t say it.

“Could you…?” Dean asks, and suddenly, Sam realizes he still hasn’t move.

His face is burning with embarrassment as he runs to the bathroom, cleaning himself as fast as possible. He didn’t thought sperm would be like this, but he doesn’t have time to examined it more, not now anyway.

When he comes back in the room, Dean winks to him before walking in the now empty bathroom.

If Sam didn’t know better, he would have sworn that Dean was hard, too.


End file.
